Aladdin spoke with Zena, Mickey, and Jasmine/Out of Thin Air/Begin the quest
Here is how the quest to find Aladdin's father begins in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. As the sunsets on the market place, Aladdin came to see Zena. Aladdin: Hi, Ma. Zena: Aladdin! (hugging his son) I was beginning to think you wouldn't come for a visit, and I'm terribly sorry about what damages the Forty Thieves caused. Aladdin: It’s okay, Ma. Listen, I need to talk to you about Dad. Then, Mickey, his friends, Abu, and Carpet, they meet with Jasmine as she approaches them. Jasmine: Abu, Mickey, where's Aladdin? Mickey Mouse: He's speaking to Zena, Jasmine. Sylvia Marpole: Give him time. Sora: He said something about his father. Jasmine: How long has he been with her? As Launchpad shrugs, Jasmine had to see Aladdin and Zena. Jasmine: Aladdin, are you alright? (picks up the Oracle and sits beside Aladdin) What's wrong? Aladdin: I always wanted to know about my father. But just now, I'm not so sure. Zena: Your father gave me this dagger you're carrying to give it to you, Aladdin. Aladdin: How long has it been since you've known him? Zena: You were only a baby back then, his only promise was to come home with enough worth of gold. Mickey Mouse: Your mother's heart was in the right place in Agrabah, even yours, Aladdin. Aladdin: I know that, Mickey. But still, what kind of man leaves his family? Did he even care? (sighed) Maybe I don't wanna know him. Jasmine: Yes you do. Aladdin: How can you be so sure? Jasmine: Because your mother and I already know him. (with Aladdin seems confused) Because I know you. You showed me the world When I was all locked up inside, You reached out your hand And took me on a magic carpet ride One look at your smile, And I could see the light Shining everywhere People like you don't come out of thin air. Aladdin: Oh, Jasmine You don't understand There is so much that you don't see Just think, if you can, What growing up had to be like for me Your father's a man Who taught you who you are... Mine was never there So how can you say I don't come out of thin air? There's so much I want to know Jasmine: You've got the chance to learn Aladdin: If it means I'd have to go... Jasmine: I'll be right here when you return... Our wedding can wait Aladdin: I love you Jasmine: I think it's worth this small delay Aladdin: Maybe you're right Jasmine: And won't it be great To have your father see our wedding day? Aladdin: I've waited so long Jasmine: It isn't too late Aladdin: To learn the truth Both: And now at last, we can finally say Jasmine: Your father is really there Aladdin: There's so much that we might share Jasmine: And you'll finally learn Both: (You) (I) don't come out of thin air After the song, Jasmine and Aladdin raise the Oracle into the sky. The Oracle: Have you chosen your question? Aladdin: I have. The Oracle: Then ask. Aladdin: Where is my father? The Oracle: (pointing) Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves. Your father is trapped within their world. Aladdin: The Forty Thieves? Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoner? The Oracle: I am sorry. I can only answer one question. (disappears) Aladdin: It's up to me. Mickey Mouse: You mean us, Aladdin, we're with you every step of the way. (to Homer) Right, Homer? Homer Simpson: You bet your fanny we're with Aladdin on this, Mickey. Marge Simpson: Homer, please be careful at what risk you're taking with Aladdin. Homer Simpson: Don't worry about me, Marge, we'll be back in time for Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding. Marge Simpson: (hugging her husband) I know you will, Homie. Homer Simpson: Anything for my sweetheart. Maid Marian: You'll be back soon, will you, Robin? Robin Hood: Don't you worry, Marian, I will return soon. Jasmine: Take as long as you need. Zena: Go on, Aladdin. Genie, Friar Tuck, the girls, and I will watch over Jasmine and Marian. Aladdin: (hugging his mother) Thanks, Ma. I'll tell Dad you said "Hi". Zena: Be safe, My son. Aladdin: And Jasmine, I'll be back in time for our wedding, I promise. As Jasmine and Aladdin hug, he set out with Mickey and his friends on the quest. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225